A window assembly attached to a window frame of an automobile is generally provided with a long covering member disposed along a peripheral edge of a window pane for covering a gap between the window pane and the window frame. A paste-like adhesion/sealant is interposed between a back surface of the peripheral edge of the window pane and the window frame and cured so that the window assembly is adhered and fixed to the window frame and sealing is provided between the window assembly and the window frame. It usually takes two days and nights (about 48 hours, for example) to cure the paste-like sealant completely. Accordingly, when the window assembly is to be attached to the window frame, a fixing member provided on a predetermined part of the back surface of the peripheral edge of the window pane is engaged with an engagement hole formed in the window frame, whereby the window assembly is temporally fixed to the window frame in a positioned state. Consequently, the window assembly is prevented from being displaced until the sealant is cured.
Thus, when the window assembly including the window pane provided with the covering member and the fixing member is manufactured, an adhesive is applied to a predetermined adhesion area of the covering member of the window pane and a predetermined adhesion area of a holding portion holding the fixing member, so as to be discontinuously separated, as described in Patent Document 1 (gazette of Japanese Patent No. 2554537). Subsequently, the window pane to which the adhesive has been applied and the fixing member are set in an injection mold. A resin material injected into a cavity for molding of the covering member is also caused to flow via a material flow cavity into a cavity used for molding of the holding portion, so that the covering member and the holding portion are formed into a shape in which the covering member and the holding portion are coupled to each other by a material flow connection portion, whereby the covering member and the holding portion are adhered to the window pane thereby to be fixed to the window pane. The material flow connection portion is removed thereafter.
In this method, an adhesive is applied to a predetermined adhesion area of the covering member and a predetermined adhesion area of the holding portion of the window pane discontinuously and separately. Consequently, the material flow connection portion between the covering member and the holding portion can be prevented from being adhered to the window pane, whereupon the material flow connection portion can easily be removed.    Patent Document 1: gazette of Japanese Patent No. 2554537 (page 2 and the like)